The disclosure relates to a degassing device and a method for determining the state of a degassing device of an inkjet printer.
An inkjet printer for printing to a recording medium comprises one or more print heads having respectively one or more nozzles. The nozzles are respectively set up to eject ink droplets in order to print dots of a print image onto the recording medium. The ink used in a print head may thereby be degassed in advance within a degassing device, in particular with a degassing cartridge, in order to reduce the gas content in the ink and in order to thereby reduce the risk of nozzle failures due to gas inclusions.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.